Stood Up in the Rain
by Cherryb3
Summary: She was stood up and so was he. So why not get together at the park, in the rain. And they were mad at the people who set their dates up. SasuSaku


**Authors Note:** I got the idea for this story in the shower. I wrote this one shot quickly so I don't know how good it will be but it is cool. Hope you like it. Review if you want.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke, but boy do I wish I did. Especially Sasuke. Mmmmm….Sasuke. I mean, ewww, he's gross. JK! Yeah, but I don't own Naruto!

**Stood Up in the Rain**

"I think I got stood up…AGAIN!" A girl with pink hair yelled out loud in frustration. Luckily no one was really around to hear her screams of anger. "Every time." Sakura said. "Every time I go way out to for a date, I get stood up. Why does this always happen to me! God, what's wrong with me!" she continued to yell. Just then she heard thunder. "This is just great! Watch now it will rain. I bet it will because the world hates me! The day I look super cute and after I decide to wear a new dress, it just has to rain" She said, just then she felt a few rain drops.

17 year old Sakura Haruno was currently at the local park. She had decided to let Ino set her up on a blind date, too bad she got stood up again. That was happening way too frequently to her. About every time Sakura went on one of these blind date things, the man didn't show up or she didn't have a good time. Either way she didn't know why she tried. She hated surprises which meant she hated blind dates.

So now said girl was alone, in a park, wearing a new black and pink designer dress with newest heels. Her hair was slightly curled, well that was until the downpour hit her. Then her hair was straighter than a man at a female strip club. But she just stood there, not caring. She had been stood up so why should she care about her appearance anymore? Exactly, she shouldn't, so she didn't.

_"Wow."_ A 17 year old boy with onyx eyes thought to himself. His name was Sasuke. _"My mom sets me up with this chick and she doesn't even show up. Nice! You sure know how to pick them, huh mom?" _Just then he saw what he thought was a girl, since it looked like someone in a dress, a nice one at that. "Maybe that's her." Sasuke said aloud as he walked over to the girl not more than 1000 yards away from him.

"Excuse me." He said to the girl. Sakura turned to face him since her back was currently turned towards the man talking to her.

"Hi." She said looking at him, thinking that possibly this was the man she was meeting tonight.

"_Nice choice Ino."_ She thought to herself.

"Hey." Sasuke said in a smoldering voice. "Are you the girl I am supposed to be going out with tonight?"

"Depends on what your name is." Sakura told him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, my name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

"Sorry, no I actually got stood up tonight. Looks like you did too. But hey, we can be stood up together if you want. Oh and I am Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you. Sorry I look like such a mess. The downpour caught me by surprise, well, sort of." She said laughing.

"Well geeze, I think we did get stood up. But seriously, I don't mind. I probably look as good as you do. But right now I am trying to figure out why some guy would stand a beautiful, young, girl like you up." Sasuke said flirtatiously

"Are you flirting with me?" Sakura asked with a smile. "And you know, I was thinking the same thing about you, only with why some girl would stand you up. Cause it would be weird if a guy stood you up. Unless you like to go that way, but I don't think you….I'll shut up now." Sakura finally said, realizing that she was rambling about nothing.

"Yes, I was flirting with you. And don't worry its cool. But no, I am as straight as your hair." He said picking a wet, pink lock out from in front of her face.

"Well believe it or not, it was curlier just like 2 minutes earlier. Ha ha, look I rhymed!" She said cheerfully.

"Yeah you did. Hey, since we are all dolled up with no where to go and we both got stood up, do you want to go to dinner with me? I had a dinner reservation and I still do, so why don't we just go together. Plus we can get out of this rain. What do you say?"

"Sure, why not. It isn't everyday that you can get a date out of losing a date. If that makes sense." Sakura said, saying the last part at a mumble.

"Come on let's go." Sasuke said holding out his arm so the girl could take it.

Sakura grabbed his arm and they walked to the restaurant which was a few blocks down the street. It was still raining so their outfits were still getting soaked but neither of them seemed to mind.

Finally they got to the restaurant. They got seated rather quickly. While they were walking to their table they realized how many of the people were staring them down. Seriously, they both felt like they were being undressed by the crowd.

"We must look cute." Sakura said. "You know, since everyone is looking at us."

"Or maybe they are just jealous." Sasuke said, moving wet hair from his face. "So what were you supposed to do on your date tonight?"

"I am not really sure. See my best friend set me up on this blind date. She went to a lot of trouble to do it. The only thing is I hate blind dates because I either get stood up or I don't have fun. What about you?"

"Well, my mom planned this. It was apparently supposed to be with this girl from my mother's work place who is perfect for me. But that is all I knew about this girl. I bet you are a lot better. My mom doesn't really know my taste in women anymore. Unlike she ever did, but yeah. We were supposed to go to dinner and then see a movie." Sasuke explained.

"Oh well thanks for the compliment. And for bringing me with you instead. This is one of the best blind dates I have had in a while." She explained, feeling a bit silly in the process.

Sakura wasn't one of those girls who dated often. If she ever went out with anyone, it was because it was set up or it was just her and a friend. She wasn't really looking for a relationship, but Ino told her she found her the perfect guy so how could she refuse. Good thing she didn't.

After dinner the two decided to walk around the park again. It wasn't raining anymore and it was kind of nice out, so they just were walking and talking. They were having a great time until…

"SPLASH" a huge raindrop hit Sasuke on the head. And then one fell on Sakura's arm.

"Did you feel that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's about to pour. Run!" He yelled. The two teens ran to the nearest pagoda in the park. When they made it in it started to pour again.

"You know." Sakura said. "It wouldn't have mattered. We are still wet."

"Yeah I know." Sasuke said, "But we are still drier than before. So do you want me to walk you home?"

"You don't have to." She told him.

"Yeah but technically you ARE my date so I should be a gentleman and walk you home."

"Yeah but Sasuke, my house is all the way on the other side of town."

"Oh." He said. "Is someone there waiting for you? Weird question I know, but just answer it."

"As in like a parent or something?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"No, I don't. Why are you asking?"

"Because I thought since my house isn't far away you could just crash there tonight. I mean if you wanna. I am defiantly not forcing you."

"I think that would be cool. As long as your parents won't mind."

"They won't. Trust me Sakura. They will not mind you at all." He told her.

"Okay then, which way?" she asked grabbing onto his arm.

"This way, come on."

They ran all the way to Sasuke's house. Sakura explained how she lives alone in her parent's old house. She also explained how her parents like abandoned her at age 12, when she was old enough to care for herself, so they could live their dream in Las Vegas. She didn't seemed bothered by telling him that either. Finally they arrived at Sasuke's house, soaking wet, but hey at least they got there.

"You can stay in the guest room." Sasuke told her as they walked in the warm house. "There is a built in bathroom so you can shower and stuff. Also there should be towels and dry clothes in there. If not stop by my room. You can wear some of my stuff."

"Okay Sasuke. Thanks." She said stepping into the room Sasuke showed her to.

Sasuke went to go to his own room when his mother stopped him in the middle of the hallway.

"How was your date Sasuke?" She asked him.

"Good. It went really well. I really like her."

"Well it figures, because you are letting her stay here, which is no problem to me." She told him.

"Oh, that isn't the girl you chose mom. That girl stood me up. No this girl is Sakura. She was stood up tonight too. We really hit it off. She lives a lone and far from the park so I just brought her here." Sasuke explained. Just then Sakura came out into the hallway.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Sakura asked.

"No it is okay. Mom, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is my mother." He said putting Sakura in front of him.

"Hi." Sakura said sort of timidly.

"Well look at you. You are way cuter than the girl I chose for Sasuke to go out with tonight. I'm glad he found you." His mother said, looking at Sakura, admiring her beauty.

"Thank you. Oh and thank you for letting me stay here too." Sakura said.

"It's no problem. You could stay here forever for all I care." Sasuke's mother said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke and his mother confused.

"You can marry my son for all I care and live here wit us forever. I like you a lot and I know that you and Sasuke will happily marry. And then you will have my beautiful grand children. And I know they will be beautiful because you two are a gorgeous couple." Sasuke's mother said.

"Okay mom, go to bed. Good night. I love you." Sasuke said pointing his mother to the way of her room.

"Sorry about that. Did you need something?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah, can I have one of your shirts? I am sure it will be too big for me. So can I? And I don't mind. You're mother is cute and funny."

"Sure." He said, "Follow me. And are you serious. You find my mother cute and funny?"

"Totally. And I know that she is probably right."

"About what?" Sasuke asked, grabbing one of his shirts from a pile of freshly laundered laundry.

"This whole, us getting married thing. And then having her pretty grand children." Sakura said giggling because of the last part.

"Oh, okay. Yeah I have a feeling she is right to. Here you go. See you in the morning." Sasuke said, handing her the shirt and walking her back to her room. (Which happened to be across the hall from Sasuke's room, go figure)? Then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly at first. Then he kissed her harder and passionately. After about 5 minutes they finally went to their separate room, but just so they could shower and change.

Needless to say, Sasuke's mother, Sakura, and Sasuke were all right to think that Sakura would become part of the Uchiha family. Almost 2 years after Sakura and Sasuke's first date anniversary, the two were engaged to be happily married. Which eventually led to the most beautiful babies the Uchiha clan had ever layed eyes on.

**The End**

**Authors Note:** The ending I feel went a little bit better than planned. Hopefully it was sort of fluffy and nice. Review if you wanna. But I do like to read them. Please let me know how I'm doing, but only if you want to! I don't try to pressure people! Okay BYE! :D


End file.
